Forever
by Duchess K
Summary: If now is all that matters, what will you choose? Little OOC Sorry! First attempt to do an Sessh fic. Constructive C's are needed :) Takes place after Naraku's death. Father-daughter relationship :D (HIATUS. For now.)
1. Introduction

_Author's note: Hello! Kitty's! XD This is my first time making an anime fic. So, please bear with me if there's some error's and thing's ;)_

_So, I've been addicted to sesshy-sama. I've seen Kagome/Sesshy fics and even Kagura/Sesshy. Hihi! I'd just love the word 'sesshy' so fluffy! I just want to give it a try since it's been months since I wrote something. I don't know how to find a good lovable friendly beta reader (I'm shy...) and I'm celebrating my 1__st__ year here at Ffnet! Yay me xD! English is not my 1__st__ nor 2__nd__ language, yeah I sucked :P._

_It's an OC/Sesshy pairing. If you're not an OC lover, well sorry it's ma thang :P. Sesshy is a little OOC._

_I WARNED YA! And I'm going to try not to make my OC to be a Mary-sue. More of a mysterious woman covered in a black veil. Constructive Criticism are gladly to accept! But, please! Be gentle and nice :D I have a sensitive heart. :"3_

_Enough the blabbering, enjoy? :D_

* * *

_'She was cursed from falling in love. Now, she's at it again.'_

* * *

"Sesshoumaru-sama! Wait!"

Lord Sesshoumaru glance back at the human girl. Rin was tugging Sesshoumaru's sleeve. "Look! There's an old Lady needs help!"

Sesshoumaru had only looked at the lady wearing a black dress, and a black veil covered her whole face. He cannot see her features, but he can see her eyes. Sesshoumaru sniff the air and he can tell that the old lady was injured.

"Stay here with Ah Un, Rin." Sesshoumaru said as he walks off to the river where the old Lady was. It was actually weird to Rin that her fluffy-sama is going to help an old Lady. It wasn't his nature to 'help' a human. Well, we all know that fluffy-sama despise humans (except for Rin, of course) . Lord Sesshoumaru saw the Lady washing her hands. Her hands were dirty, covered in blood and soil. He thought that maybe this woman was in a battle between life and death. And he can smell that she's not from here. Just by the look of her clothes, all of it was different. Like she came from the other world. What's confusing is her eyes—he don't know if it's black, blue, green, yellow, orange or red? It changes color. The Lady glance up to Sesshoumaru, she then picks up her robe and runs off.

Lord Sesshoumaru's eyes follows the old lady's running figure. Wait? Running? An old lady was injured and covered by her own blood nearly her death, runs? Well, it can be right?

Sesshoumaru averted his eyes to his companions. Rin, playing with her hair. Ah Un drinking some water at the river.

"Climb up Rin." He said as he raise Rin's petite body like a baby to Ah Un's back. "Where are we going ?"

"We're going to find that Lady."

* * *

_A/N: Okay! That's it for now! I have to finish my script for our musical theater! I will be all Lalalalalla! xD Wish me good luck! Please point out my mistakes! 'Cuz I learn from them! :D_

_-Big Girls Don't Cry-_

_Katy,_


	2. Chapter 1

_A/N: Hellllooooo! Darlings! :"3. I've received two reviews. It's good! Still waiting for more :3. I was going to post this yesterday, but -_-. I got depressed and whatnot. I got this idea, when I was searching for some quotes (yeah, you know teenagers -_-) romance quotes from lovey-dovey movies. I'd just love the last scene's of 'Breaking Dawn part II' (I know that there are many haters of that movie.) The final words from the novel made my heart sink. I'm not going to show it here ;) This is not an vampire fic. Why would I made this fic vampire? Fluffy-sama is all demon and immortal right? Not the Lady all Bella fragile._

_Depression! Depression, depression.. Blah.. blah.. blah.. :P_

_Enough the blabbering, enjoy? :D_

_I forgot to write the disclaimer. Tsk.. tsk.. tsk.. Silly me._

* * *

_Disclaimer: If I own fluffy-sama. I wouldn't be stuck with that bastard._

_-Recap-_

_Sesshoumaru averted his eyes to his companions. Rin, playing with her hair. Ah Un drinking some water at the river._

_"Climb up Rin." He said as he raise Rin's petite body like a baby to Ah Un's back. "Where are we going ?"_

_"We're going to find that Lady."_

* * *

**Forever**

**Chapter 1: Angel in disguised.**

_**To try or just to forget?- A beautiful Affair.**_

The sun is already to set , it looked like a big painting plastered in the sky, it's like God was painting the sky with orange, red, orange and yellow. The sun's yellow rays flashed through the inu-taiyokai's forehead, Lord Sesshoumaru looked at the sky, enjoying this peaceful scene in front of him. After Naraku's death, their lives turned back to normal, his half-brother InuYasha married Kagome, Sango and Miroku are having a big family, and Rin living with Lady Kaede. Since it was spring, cherry blossoms bloomed beautifully, he was thinking of adopting Rin. At first he hesitated because he knew at the very beginning that adopting Rin might put her innocent life on the line. But he thought that adopting Rin will change her and his life, like no more 'fluffy-sama' names, more on 'father' or 'dad' or whatever names she could call Sesshoumaru. It will make their bonds grew stronger, and more closer than before. But let's not try to forget about the little demon; Jaken. The toad is waiting for their return. Sesshoumaru's thoughts were interrupted by Rin's hungry stomach.

"Rin, you can go and find food," he said with a calm tone. " Just don't get too far."

Rin's smile grew wider. "Thank you! Lord Sesshoumaru." then she runs off to find food.

Sesshoumaru followed Rin running into the woods, a sigh escaped Sesshoumarus lips. A slight breeze blew his bangs from his fore head, revealing the blue crescent moon. They should be on their way going home, but he need to help first the missing 'old' Lady. Though his mind telling him to let it go. His nose twitched when he smelled a foul scent coming from the woods. He got up from his sitting position and followed the scent.

Rin was munching some berries she found. It's her favorite type of food. Little did she know, that there's a demon hiding behind the bushes. The demon poisoned the berries Rin had eaten. The demon chuckle behind the bushes.

"It's just me and my meal."

Just like old lower demons would do; they will sneak up! Kill they prey and eat. Rin was still busy eating her berries didn't felt the presence of the demon, poor Rin, who's going to save her now? Where's fluffly-sama when you need him? The demon raised his sharp claws, when he smell honey. Wait? Honey? So this means, there's a BEAR! Wait! Not a bear? The demon had looked behind him and he saw a Lady. It's the 'old' Lady!

"You have no manners. The little girl is still eating her berries and yet you disturb her." The Lady said, looking at the demon with a stern look.

Rin heard the Lady's voice, she turned around and she saw the Lady and the demon. The demon raised its claw's and he slashed the Lady's chest. A gasp escaped Rin's lips, two little hands covered her mouth. Blood dripped from her clothes, she was dirty—again, but this time it's even worse than before.

"Pathetic Human! You don't know who you face off. You will die here!" The demon hissed. He then raised again his claws to attack again, but the Lady avoid it with ease. Avoiding the pain clinging inside her chest, she pulled out her sword behind her and starts to hit the demon. Sweat poured down from her forehead, she's all dirty and wet. Rin had lay down unconsciously because of the poison, the Lady took a glance on Rin if she's okay or not, suddenly, a loud slash coming from the demon's body. Her eyes had widen, the demon collapsed on the floor not even making any sound nor move. The Lady released a sigh of relief, she felt her knees down and after that she passed out.

* * *

Rin's eye fluttered open, she can smell the cherry blossoms' scent. Until she realized that maybe last night's events were just a dream. She saw Sesshoumaru talking with a miko, Rin stretched her muscles and she walk towards the window pane. She was home, maybe fluffy-sama carried her all the way here.

"Rin, are you okay? You shouldn't leave your bed. Go back and rest."

Rin looked at Sesshoumaru with a confused face. Go back and rest? She's perfectly fine, is she? Sesshoumaru lifts her body like a baby, he walk towards her bed and gently puts her down. She can see that fluffy-sama is not wearing his armor yet his two swords is still with him.

"What happened last night, Lord Sesshoumaru?"

"I'm asking you the same thing, Rin. I came you were lying unconscious. The priestess said that you were poisoned by the demon I slaughtered last night. What exactly happened?" he asked with a concern tone, not making the girl cry or whatever.(Well, you know little girls right?)

"Rin doesn't know. Rin was only eating berries last night. All she remembered was the Lady in the black veil. She was strong and beautiful! Lord Sesshoumaru."

So, it was the 'old' Lady. What did she mean by beautiful?

"Beautiful? She's beautiful yet you haven't seen her face before? How come she's beautiful?"

"The way she fights for me last night, she's like those dancers in Lady Kagome's story! By just the look of her eyes, she's like a-a.. Amhrodite?"

Fluffy-sama's brow twitched. "Aphrodite. Who taught you that?"

Rin giggled. "Lady Kagome! She said that in her time, a teacher told her that Aphrodite is the most beautiful girl in greece!"

Sesshoumaru nodded slowly to the cheerful girl, seems Kagome taught the little girl some history.

"What kind of a story?" he asked again.

Rin put her index finger to her crinkled nose, remembering the story Kagome'd told.

"Ha! It's the Swan Lake! It is very beautiful! Lord Sesshoumaru! One day, I will become a beautiful Swan Queen, just like the lady."

Sesshoumaru gently pats her head, he stood up before leaving her chamber and said.

"Get rest. I have something to discuss to you tomorrow."

* * *

(Next Day.)

The Lady slowly opens her eyelids, her visions were blurred, she got up from her position ans she saw that she was no longer in the woods. Her wounds were completely healed, the dress she was wearing is that there was no longer blood nor mud on it.

"You're awake now."

Her deep blue ocean eyes had widened, a gasp escaped her lips.

"The priestess said that you were poisoned by the demon you fought last night. For a human like you, you're very brave to risk your life to a stranger." Sesshoumaru said, not breaking any eye contact.

The Lady didn't response to Sesshoumaru, like her mouth has been stitched.

"And I told my servants not to remove your veil." still the Lady didn't made a sound nor move, she's like a statue there.

"What is your name, human?"

The Lady gaze down to her hands, thinking if she will or not tell her name to the stranger. But this stranger had saved her life. If it wasn't because of him she would be dead right now. Her thoughts were interrupted by Sesshoumaru's growl.

"Again human. What is your name?" he said, losing his patience.

Her deep blue ocean eyes looked into his amber eyes.

"Jewel."

* * *

_A/N: Waaa! Glad this thing is done, for now. ;) I tried to keep fluffly-sama's not more OOC, but I tried right? Please point out my mistakes, i learn from them :"*_

_Anyways, review? :"3_

_Duchess is out! PEACE! xD_


	3. Chapter 2

_A/N: Hellooo! Darlings :"3. This will be short, sorry. I have to finish my requirements for my clearance, so I'll be back... ummm... Next month? Maybe? Next week? I don't know!? o.o. I've changed the sum, because I read something about making OC in google. Enough with the 'tragic-horror past' So I was like "Fudge? What am I going to do now? And the beautiful part (hey! God makes no mistake! We're on the right track baby I was born this waaaayyy! xD In short, everyone is beautiful right?) Anyways, about the OC making, it says that 'don't make an OC beautiful, not too beautiful. It's not like every 'tall, dark, handsome' prince will fall in love with the bitch, right?" And I was like. " Sooo, I have to make Jewel more simple?" I'm going to change the her storyline, not too tragic-horror past. :3_

_Enough the blabbering, enjoy? :3_

* * *

_Disclaimer: I don't own them. I only own the story and Jewel :3_

_-Recap-_

_"What is your name, human?"_

_The Lady gaze down to her hands, thinking if she will or not tell her name to the stranger. But this stranger had saved her life. If it wasn't because of him she would be dead right now. Her thoughts were interrupted by Sesshoumaru's growl._

_"Again human. What is your name?" he asked, losing his patience._

_Her deep blue ocean eyes looked into his amber eyes._

_"Jewel."_

* * *

**Forever**

**Chapter 2: The Woman and The Black Veil.**

_**We don't have to say goodbye—A beautiful affair.**_

* * *

Sesshoumaru looked sternly down at Jewel, like he's going to eat his pray with his hungry eyes, what an extraordinary name( wait, really?) he thought.

"Tell me human, what brings you here?" Sesshoumaru asked.

Jewel looked at Sesshoumaru's eyes. "I'm here to make things right." she simply said. Jewel had got up from her sleeping position, she slide her legs to the other side of the bed.

"Where are you going?"

A sigh escaped her lips, she was relived that someone have the guts to save her butt. "I'm leaving. I am very grateful that you'd saved my life." she said as she bows politely to Sesshoumaru.

"You'd save my daughter's life, If it wasn't because of you, that demon had eaten her alive." he said calmly.

Speaking of daughter, yeah fluffly-sama had signed the papers of Rin's custody. So, yehey! Rin is now an official daughter of Sesshoumaru.

Jewel stared at Sesshoumaru. "Daughter?" she asked.

"She's my adoptive daughter."

Jewel blushed, good thing there was a veil that covers her face. "If you don't mind my Lord, I have to—"

With a loud bang, the door opened viciously. One of his guards interrupted their conversation, he was panting and Sesshoumaru can smell blood from him.

"My Lord. An intruder bust into our weaponry." the guard said.

"Tch, what do they want now?" Sesshoumaru asked, he turned his gaze to Jewel. "Stay here." Jewel was going to protest, but it was too late, Sesshoumaru run like the speed of light, leaving the guard alone with Jewel. She saw blood poured down from his forehead, she looked for something like a cloth that will cleaned all the blood from his head. Jewel averted her eyes at the table beside the bed, there was a silver bowl and a white damp cloth. Jewel took the guard's hand and said.

"Sit down." she said, pointing the bed.

"No! I'm okay my Lady. I will heal it later."

"I won't say no for this, and I'm not going to kill with you using this. Just stay still."

Oh boy. Fluffy-sama will punish the poor guard because of this.

* * *

Sesshoumaru wipes the green blood from his sword, it's just another demon who wants to steal weapons from his castle. He heard loud footsteps coming from the hall, he told his servants to clean the weaponry and after that they can go back to their chores. Walking through the halls of his castle, the guard who informed him earlier was holding a letter for him.

"My Lord. There was an old Lady wanting to give you this." the guard said as he handed it to Sesshoumaru.

"Is my guest is still in her chambers?"

"Oh, Lady Jewel? Yes, my Lord. In fact she had helped me heal my wounds my Lord."

Sesshoumaru sent cold glares to the guard. "Go back to your post." he said coldly.

Jewel combed her hair with her fingers, it's been days since she combed her hair. A knock came out from the door.

"Who is it?" she asked, putting her veil back on.

"It is I." Sesshoumaru said through the door. "Just a minute." she replied.

Jewel opens the door slowly, she saw him with an emotionless face and arms crossed.

"I'm sorry, I was just fixing my hair."

"I don't mind. I have something ask you, human." he said, entering her room.

Jewel closed the door. "What is it?"

His back was facing her, looking out through the window the wind blew the white curtains. "What are you, Jewel?" he for the first time used her first name.

Jewels brows wrinkled. "What do you mean?"

"I know," he faced her. "That there is something about you. You healed the guard's wound, only a priestess can heal a wound like that. Are you a priestess, Jewel?"

Jewel had looked down. "No."

"Then what?"

Jewel looked at Sesshoumaru, her deep blue eyes turned cold. "I'm a witch."

* * *

**TBC**

_A/N: Is it mary-sue? I got this thing 'bout witches long time ago. Jewel's history isn't too tragic-horror stuff, simple yet dramatic. Maybe in chapter 4 or 5 Jewel's identity will be revealed. We are close to the ending! This is one of my successful fanfiction I have ever made... I think? So, less review. Slow update. More review. Faster update xD. Please point out my mistakes, cuz I learn from them._

_Review pleeeeaasee! :"3_

_Duchess is out! Peace :*_


	4. Chapter 3

Author's blabbering: Again, this is short :/ sorry! XD

To clarify some things!

-Jewel's face covered with the veil except her eyes. Sorry :/ I was rushing last time. Hehe.

-She's a witch. Not a demon. Not a priestess. Not an angel. So yeah, she's a witch-'witch'. Angry mobs with torches and stuff. That's why she's injured, mortals from the past hated witch. I mean, come on! Witches are cool! I wanted to be a witch and a vampire 3:) yeah! Awesome! [thumbs up]

-About Jewel's history her life was simple. A noble fell in love with her then he asked to marry him, but she refused. He consulted a bad witch to make the villagers be mad at her. Simple right?

-She didn't used her powers that time. She's too good to harm them.

Thank you ! EntropistAnon! Hugs and kisses from me :*

Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own them! Rumiko-san owns fluffly-sama.

Enough the blabbering, enjoy? :P

* * *

**Forever**

**Chapter 3: Simple.**

_**How simple things can make new and better beginnings. -I finally found someone.**_

* * *

Stepping into the dark room she had borrowed, Jewel didn't expect to stay here for days. She had expected after the day she confronted about her life to the demon lord she would be on her way finding a new home for her. Sesshoumaru insisted for her to stay here while his men find her a suitable village to live, well just looked at that, flussly-sama is all gone soft. Maybe it's the weather?

"Jewel-san!"

Jewel heard Rin's cheerful voice she remembered that she and Rin will be playing today since Rin had finished doing all of her studies.

"Yes Rin, I'll be coming."

Jewel had stepped out from the mansion, seeing only the guard from the well, she wonders where could Rin be? She was going to ask the guard if he'd seen the little girl, two small arms had wrap around her waist.

"Rin! My goodness you scared me!"

"Hihi! I'm sorry, come on! Let's play tag!" she said between her giggles.

"Then... You're it!" Jewel said then she touches Rin's shoulder.

* * *

(Unknown Room)

Into the dark room the sound of his shoes echoed through the hall, his kimono slowly swayed into the air. He stopped his tracks at the end of the hall, he pressed a secret button under the antique table. The maroon walls slowly opens to the side, after entering the dark room the walls had began to move to the other side. After the walls had completely closed he continued his tracks, lost in thoughts his left foot had stepped onto a dark red flower petal, while staring at the petal his hand reached the door knob. Steeping into the dark room, Sesshoumaru lights up the torches one by one. After lighting the torches he walk towards the cabinet near a brown table, he took out a dress from the cabinet. He sat on to the nearest chair, smoothing the wrinkles of the dress. Every touch; the minty scent filled his nose it's like a mount of bubbles came out from the dress and it pops! He pulled up the dress and he pressed it onto his nose, lingering the smell of his beloved. It's been years since _she _and his _child_ had gone, they were not gone as in 'left' or ran away, they'd die.

-_Fifty years ago-_

"_What do you mean she and my child can't live?"_

_His amber eyes glared at the family priestess, not breaking any eye contact he was furious yet he still managed to have his demeanor. The miko sighed and said._

"_I'm sorry m'Lord. But Lady Kumiko is ill, she's very __**very**__ lucky to breath at this moment."_

"_..."_

_The miko lowered her eyes to the ground, "It's because of the blood you had given to her, the mating was completely successful but—"_

"_But?"_

_Tears started to pour from her eyes, "But she kept it. Lady Kumiko kept her illness from you it's because she didn't want you to worry."_

_Sesshoumaru tighten his grip around the cloth he was holding, not showing any weakness to the miko who was abundantly shaking in front of his desk. _

"_Leave."_

_With that the miko bowed down to Sesshoumaru and had leaved his study. After the scent of the miko was gone, he stood up from his seat and using his superhuman speed, he was standing in front of his and __**her**__ room. Entering their room, he found his mate sitting gracefully on her rocking chair. She is huge! It's like a big ball plastered on her belly. Kumiko is 7-months pregnant, after knowing that she was pregnant, Sesshoumaru had gone soft; more protective than ever. Kumiko placed her hand on top of her belly, he can hear her humming. Ah yes, he knew that song—it was their song none the less._

"_Ah, Sesshoumaru. I thought you were having a meeting with your subordinates?" she asked._

_He slowly shook his head, "No," he began. "There was an emergency so I have to postpone the meeting." Sesshoumaru walks towards to his mate, gently touches her hand like it was the most fragile thing in the world (Ugh, yeah she's very fragile.) then he plants a kiss on her forehead._

_Kumiko looked at him puzzled, "Something wrong?"_

_He shook his head, "No, nothing. How are you?"_

_She grins like there's nothing bad happened, "I'm fine!"_

_Sesshoumaru frowned at that moment, he knew that she was lying._

* * *

**TBC**

**(Bleh :P)**

A/N: I told you it was short! :P Yeah so fluffy-sama has a lover, and a child :P. YES! IT'S SUMMERRRR! A YEAH! Partay-partay! :O

The title of the song is 'Turning Pages' by sleeping at last. I loved this sooong! It's my wedding song actually ;) I just love the lyrics "Your love is my turning page, were only the sweetest words remain"

Please point out my mistakes, I learn from them :)

If there's anything you want to ask, just leave a review ;)

Duchess is all bye-bye!


	5. Chapter 4

_Author's Blabbering: I'm sorry! I was having troubles with my laptop and grounded for two weeks :(. But now I am free from my mom's clutches! xD _

_Enough the blabbering, enjoy?_

* * *

_'You're a beautiful woman. You deserve a beautiful life.'_

…...What?

Jewel's eyes slowly opens, her blue orbs wandered around if there's someone or something watching her sleep.

Nothing.

Maybe she was dreaming. Maybe she's just hungry? Or tired? Nah she slept like for nine hours so maybe it's her crazy imagination. Then a knock interrupted her thoughts.

Jewel sat up and she began fixing her self, "Come in." she said as she fixed her undone bed.

Sesshoumaru enters her room, fully armored. Closing the door behind him he look up straight to Jewel. She was still on her night-gown and he noticed that she didn't remove her veil. Is she that really insecure to herself?

Maybe. Maybe not.

Jewel bows down. "I'm sorry if I'm not yet ready my Lord."

"It's alright." he began. "Me and Rin will go to my _half-brother's_ village. She wanted to see his mate's newest family member."

Family member you say?

_!PACK!_

Oh. She get it. But why telling her?

"And she wanted you to come as well."

Oh.

.

.

.

.

.

Wait? What?

"Huh? But why?" she asked.

"She truly trust you." she gulps. "Why Miss Jewel? Are you loyal to my _**innocent**__ daughter?_"

Oh shit. She's screwed.

"No! I mean yes!" she bows. "Rin is very special to me!" she bows again.

Okay. Enough with the bowing thing.

Since the _old lady_ incident. Rin had drawn closer to Jewel, the two never separated. Jewel even managed to sing for her every night. Like mother and daughter.

"_Jewel-san?"_

"_Hnm?"_

"_Do you have a mother?"_

_Rin was lying on Jewel's lap. After the tiring afternoon playing tag the two decided to rest._

"_Yes, why do you ask?" Jewel said as she brush Rin's hair with her hand._

_Rin stared at the fallen cherry blossom. "I don't have a mother." she melancholic said._

_Jewel had stop brushing her hair and stared at Rin with sadness. How could a mother abandoned her child? Rin is a very special girl! Any mother would be lucky and proud to have her as a daughter._

_Well, Sesshoumaru is._

"_But she died when I was eight years old." Then Jewel returned brushing Rin's hair._

_Oh._

_With that Rin had started crying. _

_Shit! If Sesshoumaru sees this she's going to be meat! Dead meat! Well you know Sesshoumaru right? It's like every time you see him there's an imaginary poster hanging on him and it says 'DON'T UPSET MY LITTLE GIRL. OR DIE'_

"_Shh...Don't cry!" she hush. "My mom is happy now. We don't want her sad right?"_

_Rin's big brown eyes stared at Jewel. She rub her eyes and sniff. "R-really?"_

"_Really." she sighed. "She wanted to be free from those who had hurt her." Jewel looked to the blue sky. "She's finally at peace, though it hurts my heart that she's gone."_

_Under her veil she was smiling. "If she's happy. I'm happy."_

"...So I was saying." he continued. "Rin wanting you to come with us. If it's okay with you?"

"Yes."

"Good." turning his heel. "I expect you to be with us within' 15 minutes." he said, closing the door behind him.

Sigh. That was... a little... awkward?

* * *

_A/N: Sorry! This was soooo late! I've got a huge amount of writer's block -_-. And got hooked up reading some Naruto fics xD I'd just loove! The bad-boy avenger Sasuke ;)_

_Please point out my mistakes! 'Cuz I learn from them :)_

_NOTE! Finding a beta reader! Please please please!_


End file.
